loving you
by animeikuto
Summary: Tadase. . . i always thought he was the one? Now i realize as i face my TRUE love, Tadase was nothing but a childhood fase.
1. Transform

_by:MICHELLE NEWCOMBE edited by: Joan Frazier_

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ch.1 Transform

~TADASE~

"Amu-chan looks sidetracked", thought Tadase. He and the other guardians where playing in the fake snow, and although Amu was too, she had this look in her eyes........like she was in another world. The sun had pretty much disappeared over the horizon. Amu looked anxious to leave. " See you guys latter!" Amu thrust her bag over her shoulder and started walking away. Miki, Ran, and Su followed. What's up with Amu? This was going to be a LONG summer!

~IKUTO~

"What's this!?" Ikuto asked. It was like looking through the eyes of another person, but it was him!!! Like a dream. X-egg energy possessed his body controlling every move. Then Ikuto remembered his glowing violin...In this nightmare he was being controlled like a puppet. The only thing was this was reality! He ran past a window that reflected his image. I don't remember character transforming. His eyes had changed color from blue to black......and this was not Yoru! Yoru was behind him yelling....an X-character transformation slightly different from Yoru's, but darker!!!

~AMU~

"You're so peaceful when you're dreaming." Amu's eyes fluttered open to find Ikuto lying by her side......then everything got blurry and I was back in my room, hugging a pillow. "It was just a dream!" Amu whispered. Just then Miki ,Su, and Ran popped out of there eggs yawning. "Good morning Amu-chan....what's wrong?" I put on a fake smile,"nothing just tired and hungry." They looked at me with coked heads. I turned my attention to Dia's egg lying in the doll house's room. "When is she going to come back out?" Amu wondered and stared into space. Snapping out of her day dreaming Amu jumped out of bed trying to look energetic. Su gasped along with Ran! "What", I asked as I looked up and down at myself. Miki grabbed Amu's hand and turned her around,"WHAT THE!!!" "God Amu be thankful your parents are gone all summer. They probably would of called the police," Miki snickered. "nan.....a.....um....." shuddered Amu. " It's called an egg. You know, a shugo chara lives in it....", Miki huffed. "Your just jealous Amu has a new Shugo Chara!" Su whispered.

" Like you aren't, Su, Ran!" Miki defended herself. Amu ignored her shugo chara as they screamed nonstop at each other. She picked up the warm red undecorated egg. "Who could this be?" Amu asked herself.

~IKUTO~

"Welcome back, Ikuto. I have a new assignment for you........" The director stated. "Well, now that you have your violin back, let us begin........"

~TADASE~

I'm in my bed sleeping soundly, when I'm suddenly wide awake. Kiseki is by my side in seconds. Flying out of bed I throw on my close. No one could miss it.....the power of uncountable X-eggs is not so far away. What has EASTER done this time!?

~AMU~

" Lets go." Amu said with confidence as she held her lock. She gently placed Dia and the blood red egg into her bag. EASTER was on the move. The massive power of X-eggs was unmistakable. "Character Change!" A heart hair clip replaced Amu's normal one. She leaped down from her window into the black night. Clouds covered most of the crescent moon. As soon as Amu's feet touched a solid roof she announced," Ran....we need some speed. My own heart , unlock ,character change: Amulet heart!" Miki and Su held tightly to Amu's pink hair as she sped over the roof tops. "The source is defiantly at the park." Amu thought confidently. Amu slowed down as her feet touched the grass in the front the park. X-eggs floated in the air, making a new sky as a slow sorrowful melody forcefully played in the distance...

~IKUTO~

" IKUTO! Snap out of it!" I hear Yoru beg me. I can't though, for this X-egg energy is controlling every physical part of me. I stare up at the ghastly night sky of X-eggs. A sliver of the moon's light escapes and brightens up the scene. "At least Amu's.......NO!!!", Amu runs towards me with a stunned expression, but surprisingly, no fear. Yoru gives up and flies over to Amu-chan. "Help him" he sobbers.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Hoped you liked it, ch.2 will be posted this week!!!_

Just saying;_This is only the introduction.....Ikuto is 5 years older than Amu_


	2. Battle Scars

Ch.2 Battle Scars

~AMU~

I know what I must do. Even tho this isn't Ikuto, I know deep down he is there! I will set him free! I begin to ask myself," Am I powerful enough...." , but stop, for I can't doubt myself. My lock shines brightly encouraging me to go on. I stare at Ikuto in this mimicking but darker version of Yoru's character transformation. Amu walked slowly over to the other side of the park. Just to make matters worse, a purple electric cage closed around the half of the park where Amu and Ikuto faced each other. Amu shuddered as an image of herself trapped in a similar cage popped into her head. There was no time to waste! This was not Ikuto, so it was not going easy on her!

"Spiral Heart!" I threw the pole. "Dark Claw!" , Ikuto sliced it like a carrot. "Can't waste time", Amu thought. "Miki, my own heart, unlock......character change: Amulet Spade!!! Prism Music!" Ikuto lay his cat ears flat against his head looking very pissed! "Damn! This isn't working!" cried Amu, "Su, my own......" "Dark Claw!" Ikuto sent me crashing to the ground. I stagger up...."This is nothing!" Amu tells herself. Now what? I am completely vulnerable! "Yoru!" Amu turned to face him,"Took you long enough." He complained. "My own heart, unlock......character change: Amulet Lynx!!!"

~TADASE~

A wall created by X-eggs!? I try to get a glimpse at what I believe is Amu and....Ikuto? " Holy Crown!" I defend myself against a crazed group of X-eggs. There's so many and also two confusion eggs! I can't get a good look inside the cage. Kairi, Yaya, Rima....even Kukai arrived shortly after I did. What is happening in there!!?

~IKUTO~

".........Amulet Lynx!" Amu character changes with Yoru. She is beautiful! Amu is literally an exact replica of my character change with Yoru! Everything is here, the tail, ears, and can't forget those sharp metal claws. I can't help thinking that Amu looks great in that cut off shirt and tight pants! Now my body once again moves against my will..."Dark Claw!", "Slash Claw!" Amu blocks its move with feline grace. "Come on Amu-chan! Destroy this monster that is living inside of me!

~AMU~

Ikuto's tail flicks side to side. His possessed black glaring eyes follow my every move! He crotches down once again waiting for an opening. For the past five minutes or so we have been attacking each other with no success. Im ready for you! Amu smirked, teeth gleaming in the moon's light,"Bring it on!!!" I challenge. I held up my claw ready to strike at a seconds notice.....then I felt drained and I saw Yoru on the ground rubbing his head. I'm defenseless! Ikuto sprinted towards Amu with an evil smile spread on his face,"Dark Claw!" Amu fell hard on her back spiting up blood. Scratches bled lightly all over my skin. "It's nothing, get up!" I scream at myself. More determined then ever I stood tall.........."Crack!" I began to turn my head towards the sound. Was it my red egg!? Could this be my new would be self? Then to my relief a golden egg shell is tossed off by Dia!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoped you liked it!_

_ Right now things may be a little boring but in the next chapter "Bleeding Love" things are really starting to heat up!!! _


	3. Bleeding Love

_SO GOOD, e-mail me at for any suggestions!!!_

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ch.3 Bleeding Love

~IKUTO~

Dia! I have only seen her with Utau and once with Amu. She's been in her egg sense the day Utau and her manager retired from EASTER. Now I notice my mussels are moving. "Dark Claw!", Amu pushes Dia aside and takes the blow. I watch in agony as I drive my razor sharp claws through the flesh of Amu's right leg! The slice is deep as an obis and hot red liquid spills out. Amu struggles to stay standing as a pool of blood forms around her! Her face loses color fast and is almost white. Amu refuses to give up and rips the bottom of her t-shirt then ties the cloth around her wound that still gushes out blood!

~AMU~

"Stay standing!" I scream in my mind. I feel so and empty.....and loveless....almost as if the blood contains all my love as well as life. I still have some blood in my veins and untill its all drained I will go on!!! For I am the only one who can save Ikuto and as I look out the corner of my eye I see that the guardians need me too. I won't give up! watch me shine Ikuto!!! "My own heart, unlock....", burning light spills from me,"Character Change: Amulet Dia!!!" Im so close........the pain I was once feeling seems to melt away. Now to end this! Suddenly a blur," Teeth Spears!" Dozens of deadly spears are chucked at me. I dodge, khi, ni, san, shi, go......seven others? Then right in front of me, impossible to dodge! I feel it sever threw my mussels as if in slow motion just to torment me! The pain is so intense in my right shoulder that I almost black out! More blood seeps threw this new wound and than my mouth is full of blood. BLOOD!!! Shouldn't I be out by now!!! I feel as if all my blood has been completely drained from my body, yet more pours out! I gotta finish this before I can no longer move.

Focusing every fiber of my being I feel power replace blood and flow threw my veins,"Negative heart, unlock........OPEN HEART!!!" The power and energy leaves me and renews the X-eggs and destroys the wall. I cant see Ikuto.....What if I didn't do it! I can no longer fight! Forcing myself I speed out of the park not even knowing where I am going! I'm soaring threw the air and my light dimers. Then I am no longer glowing and Dia's by my side looking at me with solemn eyes. I fall. "O GOD, tell me Ikuto is himself again! I could really use him catching me right about now! But he doesn't and I plummet down threw the clouds to find myself over a lake. The final screams of Su, Miki, Ran, and Dia rings my ears as I take in a deep breath. Cold water rushes around me. I try to swim but find myself paralyzed and my longs begging for air! I gasp and water buns in my longs like fire! "Splash", Is the last thing I hear as I sink to the bottom of the lake........then pitch black. I feel dead. Everything is so cold, water still fills my lounges, and I can't see a thing, but my heart beats slowly and unevenly like a drum solo coming to an end and convinces me, I was still alive........but just barley.....and for how long?

~TADASE~

A golden light shimmers through the park. The X-eggs turn white and disappears and the wall is gone. In the distance I barley see Amu-chan in a character change with Dia, flying in the opposite direction, then completely disappearing. Following her is Ikuto! I take a step forward to follow them when a angered ignored confusion egg jumps in front of me. GREAT!!!

~IKUTO~

Why does Amu-chan run! I have gained control over my body and Yoru and I chase after her. A trail of blood leads us to a lake.....As I run with Yoru my eyes sight Amu. Her light glints than completly fails as she falls threw the sky her hair flowing around her. Amu plummets into the mirror like lake. Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia circle together and hover the lake . I don't slow and dive straight into the glass-like lake. The moon's light assists me in the murky water. Then, bellow me, bubbles rises up and disappears. I swim down and down as if for eternity my lungs begging for air! Then Amu's lock glows dimly and reveals her limp body. I wrap my arms around her slim figure and barrels towards the surface drinking the air in. I carried Amu's cold limp body out of the water and set her down on the grass. Her chest was still.....I put my head on her chest, she is not breathing but a little heart beat flickered holding on for life. I panicked and pushed urgently on her still chest, trying to get her breathing! Then I press my lips to her white lips and try to force air into her body.........nothing I breath more air into her..........Amu-chan sputters up water, and barley opens her gorgeous golden brown eyes. I cradle her in my arms as I carry her home.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**_SNEEK PEEK ON CH.4:_**

~AMU~

It feels like I have been in this dreamless sleep for ages. Am I dead? I ask myself over and over. Sometimes Ikuto's face just pops infront of me, than more faces, friends, family, than a blur of unknown people I have never even seen before...........


	4. Fighting Myself

hey fans of shugo chara ever where!!! i have have decided to completly re-due this story. . . so untill the NEW and improved version is finished and i delete this version please enjoy a sneek Preview of: FIGHTING MYSELF [ SHURA JIBUN ] " uchini sono shourai " _**Check **__**.com**__** to see what that means in japinese!!!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIGHTING MYSELF [ SHURA JIBUN ] by: Michelle Newcombe pre-viewed by: Joan Frazier

~Prologue~

Amu smiled as Ikuto brushed along her side, a soothing but amusingly feline expression of comfort soothed her. He stretched out next to her as if Amu was a frightened kitten to be guarded. Maybe I was, but only at the moment. Either way, sleeping next to Ikuto successfully chased away the memories from my dreams, giving me a peace of mind. For the time being. The sun felt wonderful on her bare arms. Amu could not remember the last time she had simply lazed an afternoon away in the sunlight. That tho, was exactly what she decided to do. Every one, even Amu, deserved a break. She had not slept much lately and the soft grass bed tempted her untill she finally gave in and dozed . . . .

THREE YEARS BEFORE:

~Amu~

" Stay away from me!" Amu held up her baton prepared to defend herself with Spiral Heart. "Please." The cloaked woman and shugo chara chimed through their hoods sarcastically. " I know you've been following me! I bet your EASTER's new puppets!??" Amu spat. " Ya, right! Those low lives! Well lets get to the chase. I need you for a certain project to inshore EASTER's elimination." " But . . ." " I know, I know. I picked you because you got the right DNA for project AW, and no there is no one else who has this special gene pattern in their DNA." The sly woman explained. Thinking she was just a nut case I lied, " Um . . . I'll think about it" ( Big mistake! ) " Than I will see you soon, but I'm warning you. You will regret waiting for this, " and with that she diapered into the allies shadows. Regret what? Ikuto is still missing . . . does she know where he is!


End file.
